Blue
by Padfoot Arcanine
Summary: Who would've figured that Misty Waterflower would hand Gary Oak his first gym loss? Not the guy in question, that's for sure. GaryMisty, AU, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon._

_**Summary: Who would've figured that Misty Waterflower would hand Gary Oak his first gym loss? Not the guy in question, that's for sure. GaryMisty, AU, oneshot**_

_Here's my first fic on this new account of mine. I figured why not? I've written for Egoshipping before, and it was well-received, so I thought I'd write something else to kick off this new ff account. Anyway, this is AU. Which means it doesn't follow the anime at all. Sooo...yeah. That's all I'm gonna say right now without giving the plot of this little fic away. I hope y'all enjoy this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>She was bewitching.<p>

That was the only allowance that Gary Oak would give her. She was absolutely distracting, with her bright red hair and her glittering eyes and her long, long legs that were revealed by the bathing suit she wore so casually. He wasn't used to the feeling of being so...nervous around a single woman before. He had his own fan club, for crying out loud. One woman - a gym leader, no less - shouldn't be able to have this effect on him.

Gary sat down, looking at the several Pokeballs in his hands. His team, completely demolished by her damned water Pokemon.

This woman, Misty Waterflower, who only had a Staryu, Starmie, and a Goldeen on her person, had made him look a fool.

He was on the edge of the curb near the Pokemon Center, where he was forced to rush after his complete and utter failure to defeat Misty. His Pokemon had been demolished without any rhyme or reason. Even those with clear type advantages were wiped out.

It was _his _fault.

She was just so...so...

Gary couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

She would look at him with those eyes and smile, her lips curving charmingly at him as one of those infernal water types would go crashing into his Weepinbell or his Eevee.

His whole team...fainted at the hands of the second gym leader on the circuit. And he'd planned not to lose a single gym battle.

He rolled the six Pokeballs around in his hands, thinking about the match. What went wrong, what could be done, what was going to happen when he eventually challenged her again. He'd definitely have to train and get stronger in that amount of time.

Gary growled. He was _so _not used to this.

Maybe it was time, though, for someone to put him in his place. A real challenge. Unlike Ashy-boy. Unlike anyone else he had the so-called "privilege" to battle.

No, no. There was never a time for anyone to put Gary Oak in his place. Especially not someone like _her_.

Her. Misty. With her bright eyes and large smile and slim figure, wrapped all in the package of just another swimmer. Just another girl who happened to have an affair with the ocean around her.

He might even hate her.

Misty and her _godforsaken water types_. He was beaten by _water_, of all things. One of the easiest things to combat, especially with the grass-type he owned.

Maybe it wasn't his battling skills that were in question, maybe it was his...attention span.

Unknowingly, he had let his gaze drift to her several times throughout the battle. And it would linger there while his Eevee was getting his furry butt handed to him.

That was even more infuriating than the fact that he lost. He lost because he was a boy and she was very, very pretty.

He felt his cheeks flare as the result of his thoughts, and he ducked his head in response to that, as if there were people around.

Gary leaned against the stoop of the Pokemon Center that had been his perch for the past thirty minutes. Frankly, he was trying to gather up the courage to face her again. Because, frankly, losing once was bad enough, but losing twice was _unforgivable_.

He was deep in his thoughts, staring at his feet when he saw a pair of lengthy, white legs pass him on the way inside the Center.

Oh, he knew those legs.

Gary looked up, and found that Misty was staring down at him, her large eyes compassionate. "First gym loss, huh?"

The brunette trainer looked at her - _glared _would be a more accurate term - and began reattaching the Pokeballs to his belt. Reluctantly, he admitted, "Yeah."

One of her fingers slipped underneath the strap of her bathing suit, adjusting it. Instead of being exposed to him like she was in the battle, she had opted to put on a light jacket that covered her shoulders and ended just below her thighs. It did nothing to hide those excellent legs of hers, and Gary cleared his throat in response.

"Ah, those are always hard," she replied to his caveman-type grunt of a reply.

"Yeah."

"Focus is key, though." Misty gave him another note, which only infuriated him more.

_Yeah, well, I couldn't focus because of you. _He thought, glaring.

"Really now?" Misty said, and oh crap had he said that outloud? Gary felt his temper rising and his blush returning. "I'm both flattered - and sorry - to be such a distraction."

Gary didn't say anything in his shock. He was mortified, to be completely frank about it.

"But if it's any consolation, you would have won, had you..._concentrated_."

He looked back at her, feeling suddenly like a shy, over-excitable child.

"Your team is ridiculously strong. I'll have to train more for the time when you challenge me again. Which I assume will be soon?"

"Yeah, soon."

"Maybe I'll try to ugly myself up some," she winked. Sense of humor? Check.

Instead of the usual Gary-type jab, he ended up blurting out, "Good luck with _that_."

She looked taken aback, startled. Her large eyes seemed to encompass her entire face, and she stepped lightly onto the next step, her bare feet making no sound whatsoever. "And I wish you good luck the next time you challenge me."

Gary let a smile pass over her face, brief and unconcerting, "Thanks."

"Such a cute challenger...hm, I wonder how I ended up keeping _my _focus in that battle..." She stage-whispered as she closed the Center door behind her.

And that caused Gary to shoot up, face burning. He began to walk the distance from the Pokemon Center to the Cerulean Gym with purpose, the comment singing wistfully through his thoughts.

Maybe his first loss would actually let him _win _something, in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

_And there y'all have it! This little oneshot was a while in the making, surprisingly. I just didn't have the time to finish it, which is kind of funny, considering how short it is. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this, and I would love to hear your comments! _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
